


【多萝】真空蜉蝣

by godofthenewworld



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 07:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17894084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godofthenewworld/pseuds/godofthenewworld





	【多萝】真空蜉蝣

爱是蝴蝶。

那是很美很缥缈的意象，关乎了梦境里破碎的庭院和粉尘里纷散的光束，沉默而轻忽，不堪一击地美着，像一首精雕细琢的诗。

可惜赵志铭不是李维斯芬奇，不会在无论多美妙的幻想里把脖子伸进切肉刀——他像是烟头上的星火像是喝空的酒瓶儿像是一切世俗的合集，他像只猫，贪婪又可爱，阴狠又快活。

逆熵机械师标配的大扳手咣唧一下把伊斯坎达尔推进器薄弱的进气口敲出个坑，薄壁钢管折成奇怪又挑衅的角度，他笑的像极了某种明目张胆光天化日把杯子推下桌面的美妙生物。

“你他妈出去试试，你个瘸子。”

小畜生胆子真是迎风就长。

李汭燦笑起来真不像个好人。

隔壁胡显昭不想为了一场热闹丢命，他沉默的像个马哥，把自己小心翼翼地缩回重装泰坦的驾驶仓里。

命重要。

满身机油味地撕打着滚进低矮的休息室的时候赵志铭实在想不通为什么势态又变回这副急转直下的样子，他是真的很想一扳手抡在李汭燦脑壳上，看了对方伤着的腿又有些局促和畏缩地住了手，抿着嘴唇盯住对方不笑时锋锐尽显的眼睛逞凶。

那样子像极了他看着那架贴满美少女，也让他这个驾驶员被戏称为爱萝莉的突击型巫师机甲被拆解时——那种复杂的表情。

实在不是什么好的回忆，李多多舔舔早已不存在的牙套——这样的赵志铭是狼狈不甘的，目光闪烁像被逼到崖边的薮猫，呲牙咧嘴远没有玩笑着挑衅的可爱优容，但是⋯哦⋯但是——

这畜生超他妈辣的。

休息室里杂乱的令人窒息，门缝里照着维护车间惨白的灯光，映在李汭燦狭长的狐狸眼睛里，像是某种兽类竖起的瞳孔——和已经断开机甲连接离开战场的赵志铭不同，他依然是崩坏战争前线最锋利的尖刀之一，那刀锋在他们的血肉里翻搅，连呼吸本身都苦痛而兴奋着。

肉搏和做爱是一样让人兴奋的事情啊，肾上腺素作用下赤红的双眼对视，他们听见血液奔流的声音，让人心脏发疼。

赵志铭眨眨眼睛，矫揉造作地把扳手一投，指节扣到对方脊椎上，这个小畜生张牙舞爪地风情万种着，用眼尾挑衅他喘着粗气的裙下臣。

“来干我啊，傻逼。”

好的。

机械师灰扑扑的连体工作服不好看也不方便，胜在足够结实，能从上连着裤衩一撸到下，剥出个常年不见光白花花的肉体，离水鱼似的扑腾挣扎了两下，就立刻被按在了砧板上。

赵志铭其实很瘦，快脱形的那种瘦，嘴唇弯成两个小弧抿起来，像只发不出腮的可怜母猫，皮肉薄薄地盖着不大的骨架，只有屁股上有点捏的住的肉，翘鼓鼓的很招人疼——真的很好摸的样子。

你也有过这种冲动的吧？像可爱美丽本身存在的生灵，他故作无辜地舔着爪子看着你，而你想用力地抱住他，搓磨他蹂躏他拆开他吃掉他，把他揉进自己的血肉里。

付诸行动真的不难。

细瘦有力的手指几乎是陷进肉里的，嫩生生的皮子被扯出充了血的红，恶意的力度像是在撕扯猎物，一定给揉肿了，说不准还揉大了一圈，从背后肏干的时候可以陷进去，把那里弄的湿淋淋软乎乎的一塌糊涂——可惜李汭燦做着美梦把他掐的疼了，小畜生红着眼睛头一歪就去咬那人的肩膀，叨住了便不肯撒口。

哎哟哟，真凶。

没关系的，他侧着头，没防了抻出一节白生生的颈，看着像是莲藕一样的脆口，狐狸亲吻舔咬上去，留了个极深的印儿，亲密的像是鸳鸯交颈一般圣洁美好——他们的身体紧紧贴在一起，严丝合缝的皮肉间性器却硬的像在对拼刺刀。

嘿，爱欲里有最污浊最下流的桃色幻想，放弃思考吧，极乐的天堂多好呀。

赵志铭撒了嘴，舌尖细细地把一星儿的血味抿进了肚子，他舔舔深的发紫的齿痕，带一点嘲笑地叉开双腿，勾引的羞怯又直白——把细瘦伶仃的脚腕子环上对方的腰，这崽子甚至作死地敲了敲。

是催促的意思吗？我不懂喔。李汭燦笑起来，像只抓到的老鼠的赤狐，慢吞吞地把自己握在手心里的猎物翻了个面。

门没有关严，赵志铭趴在床尾堆成一团的衣服里，稍长了一点的黑发被蹭的乱七八糟，他一抬头就能看见被气流带的时宽时窄的门缝——田野和胡显昭今天没有任务，都还在外面，我们⋯会被看到吧？

哦豁，这可真是⋯太刺激了。

喘气急促又粗重，像是在拉风箱似的，他发着抖，凸出的蝴蝶骨颤的色情极了，摸索着从衣服堆里翻出一支开了很久的润滑剂丢给身后的人——皮糙肉厚的畜生们交配的时候很少有不弄出点伤的情况，翻滚的兴起时可以权作了情趣的添头，可他也实在厌烦了一瘸一拐可怜兮兮地去给机甲拧阀门。

还要被田野嘲笑。

噢，爱老师翻了个白眼，泼辣辣的活色生香，可惜他低了头，李汭燦只看得到他的后颈骨和发尾，很有几分任人宰割的美妙韵味。柔软抽搐的肉洞里吞着青年的手指头，挤压吮吸的感觉像是想榨出些什么，完全是习惯了被侵犯的熟烂样子，软塌塌的腰风骚地扭两下，把还肿着的肉鼓鼓的屁股送进对方掌心里，求交尾的意思可称昭昭。

来弄坏我吧，插进来顶穿我射在最里面，把我浑身浸透你的气味搞的糟糕透顶，你不就是这样的畜生吗？

他艰难地支起上半身，散漫地笑出来，乌黑的发尾微微地晃着，看不见的地方狐狸眯起眼睛，一把把他捞起亲他的耳垂。

赵志铭不高，整个人缩在那人怀里，后背几乎贴上他的胸口，细瘦腰折成了奇怪而色情的弧度被对方掐在手里往下按，腰窝塌下去，像是可以盛住点什么过分的东西。

松软好肏的穴口一点一点往里吞进那人的东西，李汭燦把自己腿搞伤以来他们已经很久没有做过了，熟悉的肉体温暖而湿润，因着久旷格外的风骚饥饿，细细的手臂像缰绳一样被他钳在手里，像是一匹骑着很舒服的小马驹儿。

他的腰颤颤的，仿佛下一秒就要折断，被狠狠地摁在那人身上，结结实实地全肏了进去，深处的黏膜被撕扯的感觉让他嘴唇发白，微拧了头去看身后的人，声音也发着抖，带着哭腔求饶：“不行⋯真的不行⋯太深了我难受⋯”

他骗人。

那张嘴生的太好了，薄薄的弯弯的，抿起来的时候会用眼角垂着一汪水看人，像是下一秒就要哭出来——李汭燦实在喜欢他哭，他一哭就心疼，一边心疼一边干的更凶狠，根本没有什么不行的，最后这个小畜生总能得了趣儿，涣散着眼神叫着听得人脸红的床话。

嗨呀，爱老师是什么话都说的出口的，亲哥哥好老公好大啊好厉害啊射进来吧我要给你生孩子，什么脏喊什么，然后完美地自食其果。

呵。

他昏了头，被他的老搭档干的揺摇晃晃，肉体诚实的令人尴尬，痛过去了之后就是铺天盖地的爽，肉体夹着黏液拍击的声音唤起了爱老师所剩不多的羞耻心，他觉得自己要死了，眼前几乎都出现了信号不良的雪花屏，心里唯一的念头居然极不着边际——被串在男人鸡巴上嗝屁也太鸡儿丢人了吧⋯

爱萝莉晃了神，李多多可没有。

干性高潮后的身体敏感的一碰就流水，根本经不起那畜生兴奋起来大开大阖的肏法，软趴趴的性器被动作带的可怜兮兮地晃动，失禁似的往外滴着水，他都不知道自己脸上的是汗还是泪，整个人都像是从水里捞出来似的湿淋淋的，完全是一副被玩坏的样子。

他听见有人喊他名字，语调缱绻而有力，仿若蝴蝶振翅。

最后赵志铭还是顶着田野的嘲笑一瘸一拐地去帮他们拧好了武器装填阀门，怒气冲冲地把他的萨满机甲送出了门。

至于李汭燦，哦。

他们现在都是不能出门的瘸子，一定可以相互理解的。


End file.
